


Don't Touch My Pie

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't care, F/M, If this happens I'll touch Dean's pie, Love this smut, PWP, Rambling here, Smut, teasing Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no real story here, the reader attempts to steal Dean's pie and smut ensues. Pretty much PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch My Pie

You begrudgingly opened your eyes and looked at the small alarm clock next to your bed. 1:19 am. You groaned as your stomach rumbled again. With a sigh you heaved yourself from the bed pulling on the first shirt you could find. It was an oversized red flannel. Dean was constantly chiding you for stealing his clothes, but wasn’t that one of the perks to having a boy- you stopped that thought, Dean was not your boyfriend, yet. You both knew you had feelings for each other, hell even Cas knew, but you hadn’t moved passed that kind of are kind of aren’t stage yet. Your stomach grumbled angrily at you again ceasing your thoughts of anything that wasn’t food.

As quietly as you could, you snuck out of your room and padded down the hallway to the kitchen. Searching through the cupboards your eyes fell on just the snack you wanted. What Dean didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. He apparently thought stashing the pie on the top shelf would stop you, little did he know, you were determined. With a smirk you stretched yourself as far as you could fingers falling just shy of the delicious baked treat. You groaned and lifted yourself onto the counter stretching again the shirt you were wearing pulling up slightly to reveal your black lace panties.

“Someone searching for a midnight snack, are they?” You turned around so quickly you almost fell off the counter. “What did I tell you about stealing my shirts, or my pie for that matter?” Dean was standing behind you a smug smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. “I may even be mad if you didn’t look so good in this.” He fisted the front of the flannel you had on.

“Have I ever been one to listen?” There was a playful smile splayed across your face. “Besides I bought the pie, I deserve some too!” At that you turned back around quickly and tried again to reach the delectable dessert that was just beyond your reach. Instantly realizing your plan Dean picked you up off the counter and threw you over his shoulder carrying you away. “DEAN! PUT ME DOWN!” You were hitting his back with your small fists

“Nope, you’re going to return my shirt to my room and keep your paws off my pie.” He was padding down the hallway to his room completely ignoring your protests now. He pushed the door open with his hip and kicked it shut behind him. When he finally set you back on your feet you were glaring at him.

“And how is this supposed to make me return this shirt or not eat your pie?” You had a skeptical look on your face.

“Well I’m taking the shirt back and I’m going to distract you until you don’t want the pie anymore.” The look on Dean’s face was positively mischievous. There was glint in his eyes and the normal emerald green was almost all black, his pupils blown with lust. You shivered under his gaze hot desire pooling in your stomach traveling down to your sex.

Dean’s lips met yours in a flurry of passion. They were hot and needing. He teased your bottom lip with his tongue and you parted your lips letting him explore your mouth. Your tongue matched his movements. Your tongues danced fighting each other for dominance. Dean’s hands were on your hips tugging lightly at the hem of his shirt that you wore. You felt your hands tangling in the short hairs on the back of his head.

You pulled away, “Dean…” your voice was strangled with desire. His hand moved to cup your cheek the look in his eyes translating all the emotion that he couldn’t say. You mouth was on his again a new passion fueling your movements. You pulled his shirt over his head as his hands moved to the buttons on the front of the flannel you wore. Soon he was pushing the shirt down your shoulders until it hit the floor, You hands made easy work of the button of his jeans. He pushed you back on his bed.

“You’re so beautiful, [Y/N].” His voice was almost a sigh. “I love you.” Your eyes were wide with shock, you didn’t have words to articulate what you were feeling. His lips met yours again and you poured everything you were feeling into that kiss. You showed him that you loved him in how your hands moved over his chest, muscles taught against the tan skin. When you pulled away finally to look at the freckled face that loomed over you, he understood.

His hands moved to cup your breasts teasing at your nipples until they were peaks. His thump and index fingers didn’t leave the hard buds between his fingers. His mouth moved from your lips to press against the pulse in your neck. You let out a soft moan as Dean’s lips continued to move lower still. You fingers found the waistband of his jeans pushing down as they slid over his hips. Dean kicked his pants off and you saw his arousal still constricted by his boxers. Your fingers carded through his hair as he pulled his boxers down and tossed them into the pile of clothes beside his bed. You gasped seeing his length fully hard precum beading at the head. He gripped himself in his hand, his thumb stroking over the head. You pulled his mouth back to yours a new sense of need sending heat to your core. His free hand found the hem of your panties and pulled them off easily, moving back to tease your slick folds. You let out a soft moan.

“Baby, your so wet for me.” His voice was thick with desire as he dipped his fingers finding your clit, rubbing circles over it. Another moan escaped your lips and you gripped Dean’s shoulders tightly. “You like that?” Your hips thrust up to meet his hand.

“Dean.. Please…” His mouth met yours again, biting down on your bottom lip he swallowed your groans. You gripped his hair and pulled him to your tighter. “Dean… I need you…”

“What do you need, baby… Tell me what you want.” His thumb was circling your clit as he slipped a finger inside you steadily curling it eliciting another moan from you.

“I need you to fuck me…” Your voice was almost a whisper. “I need you inside me…” Without warning your could feel the head of his cock against your clit, teasing you, rubbing circles where his thumb had just been. He positioned himself in front of your entrance removing his finger and leaned down to kiss you deeply. You moaned into his lips as he slowly pushed inside of you filling you to the hilt. You felt his full length stretching you as he stilled when he was fully seated inside.

You rolled your hips into his and he started moving slowly, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. Your hands moved up to grip his shoulders as he set a steady pace thrusting hitting your sweet spot each time. The moans escaping your lips were met with groans from Dean. His hands pulled you closer as he increased his pace, you could feel the heat filling your body as you pushed closer to the peak. His pace quickened as you dug your nails into his back lightly, his hand trailing down your body to resume circling your clit.

Your body was flush with Deans as you felt your orgasm drawing closer, his fingers moving expertly against your most sensitive spot while he pushed into your g-spot with each thrust. The noises leaving your lips were almost animalistic now a deep groan leaving his throat. You screamed his name feeling your walls clench around his cock, milking his release. He thrust into you once, twice more before spilling his hot seed into you.

You rode each others orgasm through and he let the weight off his forearms, leaning into you. Dean’s breathing was erratic as he kissed down your jawline. He rolled off you and pulled you into his chest, holding you tight. His lips found yours in the sweetest kiss of the night. “Dean, I love you and you were right I don’t want the pie anymore.” Your voice was almost a whisper but you saw his green eyes light up as he chuckled.

“I love you too, [Y/N].” He nuzzled his face into your hair and you curled into his chest tighter, feeling his arms pull you in. You laid like that for what could have been minutes or hours before you slowly drifted off into the most peaceful sleep you’d ever had in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut I had ever wrote. I enjoyed it a lot I hope you guys do too!


End file.
